The Tranquility
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Aku...iri padamu, Hayato. Kau tidak tahu rasanya tanganmu ini dipenuhi darah dan kuharap tidak pernah. 8059


**Ide fic ini dari kata2 Reborn di Ring Conflict kalo Yamamoto 'natural born hitman' terus waktu Yamamoto pakai Cambio Forma pertama kali yg menurut author, keliatan dingin banget (kayak assassin).**

**Goku sama Yama mungkin agak OOC**

**Disclaimer: KHR © Amano Akira  
**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi, sang Rain Guardian Vongola, tersentak kaget saat melihat sekelilingnya. Disekitarnya bergelimang puluhan tubuh tergeletak tidak bernyawa dan bersimbah darah. Tangannya dan Shigure Kintoki sendiri dipenuhi darah. Melihat pemandangan itu tak ayal pemuda yang baru beranjak 19 tahun itu merasakan mual luar biasa.

"Yamamoto-_san_, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah satu bawahan Vongola sewaktu melihat kondisi atasannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kita kembali sekarang." Yamamoto kembali berdiri dan menyimpan Shigure Kintoki yang menjadi pedang bambu ke tempatnya. Semua anak buah disana memberi tatapan cemas.

_Markas Vongola..._

Kastil besar di tengah hutan daerah Itali yang menjadi tempat tinggal hampir seluruh Guardian Vongola ;coret nama Rokudo Mukuro yang masih 'direndam' di Vendicare dan Hibari Kyouya yang 'diculik' ke tempat 'suaminya', Dino Cavallone; tampak tenang seperti biasa. Semua orang didalam kastil ini melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tsuna yang baru 1 tahun lalu dilantik resmi menjadi Vongola Decimo harus 'merelakan' waktunya dihabiskan di balik meja dan menandatangani tumpukan dokumen tidak ada habisnya meski sudah dibantu sang Storm Guardian sekaligus tangan kanannya, Gokudera.

Perhatian Tsuna teralih dari tumpukan kertas saat pintu ruangan diketuk.

"Masuk." Ucap Tsuna.

Salah satu bawahan Vongola dengan simbol Rain di lengan kanan memasuki ruangan.

"Ini laporan dari misi Yamamoto-_san_, _Juudaime_." Kata orang itu sambil meletakkan laporan yang dibawa ke meja Tsuna.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Hanya luka ringan dan menengah, tidak ada yang terluka parah."

"Bagaimana dengan Yamamoto sendiri?" Tanya Gokudera yang juga berada diruangan itu. Melihat wajah ragu-ragu dan khawatir diwajah bawahan itu Gokudera sudah tahu jawabannya. Decakan kesal keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut abu-abu itu.

"Terima kasih laporannya. Aku akan bicara dengan Yamamoto nanti." Kata Tsuna pada bawahannya. Orang itu membungkuk hormat dan keluar ruangan.

"Idiot satu itu, semakin lama semakin parah." Gerutu Gokudera tapi ada kecemasan di suaranya.

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. Sejak satu tahun lalu, sejak seluruh Guardian benar-benar diharuskan menjalani tugas mereka dalam dunia mafia, kondisi Yamamoto mengalami perubahan. Memang Guardian lain juga berubah, tapi tidak ada yang sedrastis Yamamoto. Tsuna kembali teringat kata-kata Reborn sewaktu Yamamoto bertarung dengan Squalo di Ring Conflict, '_dia ada bakat dari lahir menjadi hitman_'.

Awalnya Tsuna tidak menganggap serius ucapan itu tapi kejadian 1 tahun lalu merubah persepsinya. 1 tahun lalu, di salah satu tugas pertama, Yamamoto tidak sengaja membunuh targetnya. Tentu saja dia bereaksi normal seperti para _hitman_ melakukan pembunuhan pertama mereka, mendapat mual hebat dan depresi, tapi keesokan harinya dia sudah ceria seperti biasa. Tentu saja ini bukan hal normal karena dari ucapan Reborn, Tsuna tahu depresi akibat pembunuhan pertama bisa berlangsung lebih dari seminggu. Hyper Intuition Tsuna semakin memberi tanda buruk saat Squalo datang 'berkunjung' (sebenarnya cuma mau bikin rusuh gara-gara di markas Varia gak ada kerjaan).

'_bocah pedang murah senyum itu bisa menjadi hitman sejati_'

Ucapan Squalo itu juga bisa diartikan, 'dibalik sikapnya yang ramah dan _easy going_, terdapat pribadi lain yang bisa membunuh orang dengan mudah'. Dan seberapa keras Tsuna beserta Guardiannya untuk tidak mengakui, tapi kondisi Yamamoto sekarang membuktikan ucapan itu. Mana ada orang normal yang bisa lepas dari depresi hanya dalam 1 hari, kecuali kalau orang itu memiliki insting kuat seorang _hitman_.

Menurut para bawahan yang menemani Yamamoto dalam misi, tak jarang mereka melihat Rain Guardian itu membunuh lawan dengan ekspresi tajam dan tidak sekalipun ekspresi itu berubah, meski sewaktu melakukannya Yamamoto tampak dalam kondisi _trance _atau 'tidak sepenuhnya sadar'.

"_Juudaime_, aku ketempatnya. Akan kunasehati idiot itu." Kata Gokudera sambil berjalan pergi.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia tahu dari semua yang mencemaskan kondisi Yamamoto, bukan dirinya berada di posisi nomer 1, melainkan Gokudera. Sudah rahasia umum di Vongola kalau Rain Guardian dengan Storm Guardian mereka memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Gokudera-kun, jangan terlalu keras padanya. Dia pasti sedang depresi sekarang." Kata Tsuna.

Gokudera memberi anggukan.

_Kamar Yamamoto..._

Yamamoto duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengamati Dying Will Flame memancar dari Vongola Ringnya. Melihat api kebiruan itu membuatnya takut. Untuk memunculkan Dying Will Flame diperlukan suatu 'resolusi' atau 'tekad'. Dulu dia bisa memancarkan api itu dengan tekad 'melakukan sebaik mungkin untuk teman-teman' tapi sekarang...meski resolusi itu masih bisa dipakai...tapi hanya pancaran api kecil didapat, resolusi yang mampu membuat api besar adalah 'menghabisi musuh' dan itu membuatnya takut. Kalau tekad bertarungnya adalah menghabisi lawan, apa bedanya dengan pembunuh.

Dulu sewaktu dikalahkan Genkishi dia memang ingin membalas dendam, tapi itu karena masalah 'harga diri sebagai penerus Shigure Souen-Ryuu', dia tidak boleh mencoreng nama aliran pedang kebangaan ayahnya. Menang iya, membunuh...seharusnya tidak.

"Kau itu, berhentilah membuat _Juudaime_ cemas." Sahut Gokudera, berdiri didepan pintu kamar Yamamoto tanpa disadari pemilik kamar yang terlalu fokus pada cincinnya.

"Hayato." Panggil Yamamoto pelan dan tersenyum meski hanya memberi senyum lemah. "Aku membuat Tsuna cemas ya, maaf."

"Jangan katakan itu ke aku, katakan langsung ke _Juudaime_!"

"Baik. Nanti aku ketempatnya." Ucap Yamamoto dan kembali memancarkan Dying Will Flame dari cincinnya, hanya api kecil yang bisa dimunculkan.

Melihat itu Gokudera menanggalkan ekpresi masamnya, digantikan dengan kekhawatiran.

"Bukannya menakutimu, tapi api itu semakin kecil." Kata Gokudera.

Yamamoto sama sekali tidak terkejut, dia justru tersenyum pahit. "Mungkin sebentar lagi aku sudah tidak bisa memakai resolusi ini." Setelah beberapa saat dia menurunkan tangan. "Percuma, mencoba seperti apapun aku tidak bisa membuatnya besar lagi seperti waktu pertama kali menggunakan cincin ini."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu merebahkan badan diatas tempat tidur. "Hei Hayato, kalau seperti ini terus mungkin yang kita bicarakan waktu itu bisa menjadi kenyataan."

Gokudera tersentak kaget. "Jangan bercanda! Waktu itu aku juga sudah bilang tidak akan setuju!" Marahnya.

"Aku tahu sejak pembunuhan pertamaku, instingku sebagai _hitman_ mulai bangkit dan menggerogotiku. Sejak hari itu, aku selalu membunuh di tiap misi, entah hanya bawahan atau targetku." Dia menatap ke arah Gokudera yang masih belum beranjak dari depan pintu. "Hayato, kau yang paling tahu kan, aku yang sekarang berbeda jauh dengan aku yang dulu."

Gokudera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yamamoto. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan 'iya' dengan jelas.

"Kalau aku benar-benar menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, lebih baik aku berhenti menjadi Rain Guardian Vongola, seperti pembicaraan dulu."

Gokudera bergerak dari depan pintu ke tempat Yamamoto, mencengkeram kerah baju pemuda itu, wajahnya dipenuhi kekesalan. "Sejak kapan aku menyetujui hal itu?! Jangan menentukan hal sepenting ini seenaknya saja sendiri! Kita sudah ditentukan sejak awal menjadi Guardian Vongola, sampai akhir itu menjadi kewajiban kita untuk menjaga cincin ini! Kau tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan!"

Yamamoto yang sudah biasa dibentak hanya menunjukkan wajah tenang. Sejak dulu sikap tenangnya menghadapi sifat temperamental Gokudera memang membuat orang terheran-heran. Banyak berpikiran 'bagaimana bisa Yamamoto tahan dengan orang seperti Gokudera', Yamamoto sendiri tahu 'resiko kecil' ini waktu nekad mengatakan perasaannya pada Gokudera 4 tahun lalu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga suka.

"Kau tahu Hayato, aku menyukai dirimu yang tidak mudah menyerah, bertarung sekuat tenaga melindungi teman-temanmu, dan sebagai bonus, kau juga sangat pintar." Ucap Yamamoto sambil menjulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Gokudera.

"Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini?!" Marah Gokudera seraya melepaskan cengkeraman dan mengambil jarak dari Yamamoto, wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau juga gampang digoda." Ucap Yamamoto dengan tawa kecil yang dibalas Gokudera dengan tatapan masam. Namun begitu mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, keceriaan yang tadi tampak sedikit di wajah Yamamoto hilang sepenuhnya. "Tapi apa bisa kau menyukaiku yang sekarang? Orang dengan tangan dipenuhi darah. Apa kau bisa menyukai pembunuh, Hayato?"

Dari ekspresi terkejut di wajah Gokudera, jelas pemuda itu tidak menduga kekasihnya akan bicara seperti itu. Sejak kondisi Yamamoto mulai labil, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka membawa-bawa hubungan mereka dalam pembicaraan, tapi dengan sekarang Yamamoto menanyakannya berarti keraguan didalam pemuda Jepang itu terhadap dirinya sendiri sudah sangat besar.

"Jangan menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu!" Marah Gokudera.

"Apa kau tetap bisa menerimaku, kalau melihatku bersimbah darah orang-orang yang kubunuh?" Tanya Yamamoto kembali dengan kepala agak ditundukkan dan menatap kedua tangannya. "Aku...iri padamu, Hayato. Kau tidak tahu rasanya tanganmu ini dipenuhi darah dan kuharap tidak pernah." Dia memberi seulas senyum penuh kesedihan.

"Jangan bicara seakan-akan sudah tidak ada harapan lagi! Ini tidak seperti kau, Takeshi!" Suara Gokudera bergetar penuh amarah dan juga berusaha menahan agar tidak ada airmata jatuh dari matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, kenapa sampai teriak-teriak seperti ini?" Tanya Tsuna yang memutuskan meninggalkan pekerjaan karena merasa akan ada hal buruk terjadi. Benar saja, beberapa meter dari kamar Yamamoto dia sudah mendengar Gokudera berteriak marah.

"Tidak apa-apa _Juudaime_. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Kata Gokudera, mengambil langkah secepat mungkin.

"Yamamoto, kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Tsuna setelah Gokudera pergi.

Yamamoto hanya mengangkat kedua bahu. "Maaf Tsuna, tapi untuk sementara ini masih jadi pembicaraan pribadi kami. Oh ya, aku juga minta maaf sudah membuatmu cemas, aku tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja." Dia memberi senyum _trademark_nya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau istirahat saja, belum ada misi untukmu." Kata Tsuna meski berkat Hyper Intuition dia tahu kondisi sama sekali tidak baik.

Yamamoto berbaring kembali ke tempat tidur, mengangkat tangan kanan dan memandang Vongola Rain Ring disana dengan tatapan serius. Api tipis menyelimuti cincin itu. Selewat beberapa menit dan kuantitas pancaran api tetap sama, Yamamoto memutuskan untuk beristirahat, berusaha sedikit menjernihkan kepala.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu dan selama itu pula Gokudera 'menghindar' dari Yamamoto dengan mengambil misi. Biarpun awalnya Yamamoto hanya membiarkan tapi setelah satu minggu lewat dia mulai mencemaskan kondisi Gokudera, sejak awal misi diberikan tidak ada satupun laporan masuk. Akhirnya begitu genap satu minggu, Yamamoto memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Tsuna.

Dia baru mau mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Tsuna tapi terhenti sewaktu mendengar percakapan didalam ruangan itu.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tidak mengirim regu lain, Sawada? Bagaimanapun juga yang dihadapi Gokudera 4 kriminal level Vendicare, jauh diluar dugaan awal." Tanya Ryohei.

Kata-kata '4 kriminal level Vendicare' sudah cukup bagi Yamamoto untuk tahu segawat apa situasi Gokudera sekarang. Gokudera memang kuat tapi 4 bandit Vendicare bukan sesuatu yang bisa dihadapi sendiri.

Mendengar suara derap lari di luar pintu, Tsuna bergegas mengecek siapa orang yang mencuri dengar. Dia hanya melihat kilasan rambut hitam sebelum orang itu terlalu jauh dari jarak pandang.

"Yamamoto." Guman Tsuna. Sudah terlambat untuknya mencegah Yamamoto, sekarang dia hanya berharap agar hal ini tidak berkembang ke arah semakin buruk.

Gokudera melemparkan dinamit terakhir ke lawannya dari balik puing bangunan sebagai tempat berlindung. Sekujur badannya penuh luka dan dia sendiri sudah lelah terus-menerus bertarung. Dia tidak mengira tugas sederhana untuk menolong salah satu Alliance Family Vongola harus berujung menghadapi bandit Vendicare. 3 bandit memang sudah dia kalahkan tapi bandit terakhir, terkuat dari semua, masih berdiri tegak, masih mampu bertarung.

"Hanya sebatas ini kemampuan Storm Guardian Vongola." Sindir bandit itu.

Gokudera berdecak kesal tapi memang tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat bertarung, mengalahkan 3 bandit Vendicare tidak bisa dikatakan hal mudah, sama sekali tidak. Bawahan yang ikut dengannya, semua terluka parah dalam menahan 3 bandit itu, dan dalam pertarungan menghadapi bandit ke tiga Uri terluka parah, Gokudera juga sudah tidak punya cukup energi untuk menggunakan Sistema C.A.I andalannya.

Puing bangunan tempat Gokudera berlindung hancur, mementalkan pemuda itu juga. Gokudera berdiri secepat mungkin, berusaha menghindari serangan lawan tapi gerakannya terlalu lamban, sabetan pedang bandit itu mengenai perut Gokudera. Tambahan satu luka itu sudah melewati batas yang bisa diterima tubuh Gokudera, perlahan dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Bandit yang menjadi lawannya tersenyum dingin, dia mengangkat pedang tinggi-tinggi untuk memberi serangan terakhir namun belum sempat pedang diayunkan, seluruh tubuhnya susah digerakkan. Diatas terdengar suara burung layang-layang, begitu dia mendongakkan kepala seekor burung layang-layang diselimuti Flame Rain berputar-putar disana.

"Rondine di Piogga...Animal Box ahli pedang Vongola." Batin orang itu. Dia menoleh kearah kanan, Yamamoto berada disana dengan ekspresi murka.

"Kojiro, Cambio Forma." Ucap Yamamoto dengan suara penuh amarah yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan. "Menjauh darinya."

Jauh didalam hati, Yamamoto diliputi rasa takut luar biasa. Rasa takut akhirnya harus menunjukkan sosoknya yang seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin dihadapan Gokudera. Alasan selama ini dia menolak dipasangkan dengan Gokudera sejak dalam kondisi labil, karena dia tidak ingin pemuda Italia itu harus melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dia takut Gokudera akan menolak dirinya yang sekarang, dirinya yang sudah tidak ada beda dengan mafia haus darah.

Namun bagi Gokudera, kondisi Yamamoto sekarang sama sekali bukan masalah. Tidak ada raut muka penolakan di wajah Gokudera, yang ada justru kecemasan terutama saat dia melihat tatapan mata kosong Yamamoto, seakan tidak ada 'jiwa' disana, hanya insting sebagai _hitman _belaka.

"_Sial...sudah sejauh mana...insting mengerikan itu menggerogotinya..._" Pikir Gokudera. Sekarang dia tahu seperti apa kondisi Yamamoto, tentu dia tidak akan membiarkan kondisi itu semakin parah dan akan berujung semakin labilnya Yamamoto. Jika dia tidak bisa menghilangkan insting itu, paling tidak dia harus bisa mencegah agar tidak menggerogoti semakin jauh.

"Takeshi!" Seru Gokudera saat pedang Yamamoto tinggal beberapa centimeter dari leher lawan, berharap cemas suaranya bisa 'didengar'.

Gerakan Yamamoto terhenti dan mata yang tadi tanpa 'jiwa' kembali normal.

"Hayato, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yamamoto seraya menghampiri Gokudera.

"Kusarankan cepat panggil regu medis sebelum lukaku semakin parah." Kata Gokudera, menyeringai kecil. "Belakangmu!" Peringatnya saat melihat bandit itu melempar pedangnya ke arah Yamamoto.

Dengan tangkas Yamamoto menghalau pedang yang akan mengenainya. Dia menerjang ke arah bandit itu dan memberi sebuah ayunan pedang.

Gokudera mengira Yamamoto kembali membunuh lawan tapi ternyata tidak, bandit itu hanya tergeletak pingsan. Serangan terakhir tadi, Yamamoto menggunakan sisi dalam pedang untuk memukul pingsan, ditambah dengan Rain Flame beratribut Tranquility sehingga memperbesar efek.

"Apinya..." Guman Yamamoto, memperhatikan Rain Flame yang menyelimuti Shigure Kintoki. Resolusi baru yang dia gunakan tadi mampu memberikan api lebih besar dibanding 'menghabisi musuh' yang dia gunakan belakangan ini. Sebuah senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah Yamamoto, nampaknya dengan resolusi baru ini dia tidak perlu takut akan menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dia menoleh ke arah Gokudera.

"Setelah ini ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Gokudera tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Yamamoto itu tapi apapun itu jelas sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan kekasihnya. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat atlit terbaik Vongola itu tersenyum seperti sekarang.

* * *

"Yo Hayato, sudah sehat?" Tanya Yamamoto saat memasuki ruang medis markas Vongola. Gokudera terbaring di salah satu tempat tidur dengan perban melilit hampir disekujur badan.

"Tch, jangan basa-basi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Kata Gokudera dengan 'mode jutek' seperti biasa.

"Sebelum itu berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menerima misi berbahaya lagi. Kau tangan kanan Tsuna, wakil dari Vongola. Aku juga tidak mau wajah manismu dipenuhi luka." Ujar Yamamoto dengan memasang senyum.

"Mau kulempar bom!" Seru Gokudera dengan wajah memerah.

Senyum masih saja menghiasi wajah Yamamoto dan sekarang dia berdiri disamping tempat tidur Gokudera. Dia mengusap pipi Gokudera penuh perhatian, membuat pemuda berambut silver itu membalik badan. Saat Gokudera menatap Yamamoto lagi dari sudut mata, tampak sebuah keseriusan di raut muka ahli pedang itu.

"Sikap galakmu ini hanya 'cangkang' agar orang lain tidak melihat diri aslimu kan. Sosok aslimu yang besar dalam kesepian. Tapi justru karena ini aku tertarik padamu, membuatku ingin terus melindungimu." Kata Yamamoto, masih mengusap pipi Gokudera. Gokudera hanya diam dan tetap menatap Yamamoto dari ekor mata, belum mau membalikkan badan.

"Kau sering mengatakan aku idiot kan. Itu benar, aku memang bodoh, tidak sadar resolusi terkuatku sudah ada sejak bertahun-tahun lalu tapi tidak pernah sekalipun kupakai dalam pertarungan dan baru kemarin kugunakan. 'melindungi Hayato' adalah resolusi terkuatku."

Gokudera membalik badan, tatapannya lurus terarah pada Yamamoto.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau tidak ingin tanganku ini mengambil nyawa orang. Aku turuti permintaan itu, tapi sebagai ganti, kau harus menjamin aku tidak pernah berada dalam kondisi mengharuskanku membunuh." Kata Gokudera. _Melindungiku_. Tambahnya dalam hati.

Yamamoto mengangguk. Dia menggenggam tangan Gokudera dan menautkan jari mereka. Yamamoto tahu tidak mungkin untuk menghilangkan insting sebagai _hitman_ karena dia sudah dilahirkan seperti itu tapi sekarang dia sudah menemukan cara menahan instingnya. Dengan adanya sosok yang yang perlu dilindungi, dia akan selalu diingatkan dengan tujuan utama bertarung, melindungi anggota Vongola Family yang berarti baginya, bukan menghabisi nyawa musuh. Dia memang terlalu buta untuk menyadari jalan keluar dari masalah selama 1 tahun ini sudah ada sejak dulu. Dia terlalu fokus untuk mencari 'jalan baru', resolusi baru, tanpa sadar bahwa resolusi yang dia cari sudah ada selama ini.

"Dan...kalau kau sampai terpaksa...menumpahkan darah lawanmu lagi...acuhkan anggapan orang. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau seorang pembunuh atau tidak, kau tetap Yamamoto Takeshi yang kukenal sejak 4 tahun lalu." Gokudera melanjutkan ucapannya dengan wajah merah padam.

Yamamoto tertawa kecil lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tidak ada jarak antara bibir mereka. Ucapan Gokudera tadi melepas beban terakhir, dengan Gokudera mau menerima kondisinya dan men_support_nya dia lepas dari ketakutan 'tidak akan ada yang mau berada disisinya dengan tangan bergelimang darah'.

Selewat beberapa menit kebutuhan akan oksigen semakin mendesak mereka untuk melepaskan ciuman tapi jarak wajah mereka masih sangat dekat sehingga satu sama lain dapat mendengar suara nafas masing-masing.

"Aku janji akan selalu melindungimu. _Aishiteru_, Hayato." Bisik Yamamoto.

"_Ore mo_ (me too)." Balas Gokudera dengan suara sangat pelan dan kalau jarak mereka tidak sedekat ini mungkin Yamamoto tidak mendengar, warna merah di wajahnya belum hilang juga.

Yamamoto tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk tertawa pelan melihat wajah Gokudera yang dianggap sangat imut itu.

"Diam kau! Aku mau istirahat sekarang! Keluar!" Protes Gokudera, membalik badan lagi dan menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi kepala.

"_Hai', hai', oyasumi_." Yamamoto mengecup kepala Gokudera lalu keluar ruangan.

Gokudera memasang wajah masam tapi begitu pintu ruangan tertutup sepenuhnya raut masam itu diganti dengan senyum bahagia. _Syukurlah dia sudah pulih_. Batinnya sebelum terlelap.

* * *

***digebukin fans Yama -woi, Yamamoto kok jadi kayak gini sih- ***

***sembunyi dibalik lemari***

**sebelum author dicincang, review pliss.....  
**


End file.
